nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. The Recon CS-6 is usually disliked in modifying communities due to its reverse plunger; it makes it cheaper to make, but makes the blaster very weak. There are different packaged versions of the Recon. The regular box has the blaster, a six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. The other package comes with thirty-six darts instead of six. Features The Recon CS-6 comes with four interchangeable parts: *Dual-Mode Light *Recon barrel extension *Flip-up sight *Recon shoulder stock It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's cocking device. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the Dual-Mode Light has one as well. Details The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system, therefore having more occasional misfires. The Recon shoots farther when the barrel extension is removed, although this decreases accuracy slightly. Ever since Hasbro added a black dampener over the plunger, the blaster's range and power went down. It uses spring-power to fire. When it is cocked, the dart is put in the chamber. When the trigger is pulled, the spring releases, shooting the dart at distances of only about twenty-five to thirty feet without modification. The tactical rail placed on the loading mechanism has a flaw when used with an aiming attachment, specifically scopes. The scope must be pulled back when reloading, meaning that the user must stop aiming to arm the weapon, then aim again. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Crimson Strike (Habanero) *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up Review Range - 8/10 - This blaster's range is about average, firing around twenty five to thirty five feet straight. Accuracy - 8/10 - The blaster has average accuracy, but is helped by a good rate of fire, which enhances the chance of hitting a target. Reliability - 8/10 - Jams occur when the Recon's priming mechanism is prematurely pulled forward. Note that the faster the blaster is fired, the greater the chance of jamming. To avoid jamming this blaster, cock it in a steady motion and rhythm. Rate - 7/10 - The blaster fires at around two darts per second. Capacity - 9/10 - This blaster, with its shoulder stock, can hold thirteen darts as standard. General - 8/10 - The Recon is a well rounded blaster. It is best used as a general purpose primary. Note though that since it is not specialized in any category; when against a specialized weapon, this blaster will have advantages. Trivia *In 2009, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over nine thousand units were recalled. The problem was fixed and the Recon CS-6 was put back on the market. *The stock is interchangeable with the Raider CS-35's stock unless the blaster has a pre-recall plunger. *The older version has a bigger plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger snatching skin. Since pre-recall plunger tubes were larger and longer, this explains why they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *Recons have difficulty functioning with the eighteen dart clip. Poll Do you have the Recon CS-6? Yes No Commercial reM46hVbVm0 Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike